Je te retrouverai
by miss titcha
Summary: En guss star: ALPHONSE! Encore une Onshote mais cette fois, pas d’amourette, juste ma vision de se qu’a ressenti Al en retrouvant son corps…laissez vos reviews !


_Encore une Onshote mais cette fois, pas d'amourette, juste ma vision de se qu'a ressenti Al en retrouvant son corps…laissez vos reviews !_

_Enjoy !_

**Je te retrouverais…**

Ce matin en me réveillant, j'ai tout de suite su que quelque chose avait changé. Déjà, je sentais _réellement_ les draps sur mon ventre, et puis l'odeur de lessive mélanger à celle…de la campagne, enfin je crois. Il y avait aussi le courant d'air qui ébouriffait quelques unes de mes mèches…

Non, se qui était le plus inhabituel c'était de ne pas entendre la respiration de mon frère…

Je me mettais assis sur le lit, redécouvrant au fur et à mesure se qu'on éprouve en sortant d'un profond sommeil. Il me semblait qu'il y avait des années que je n'avais pas dormi…

N'osant pas ouvrir les yeux, je déambulais dans la pièce à la recherche de la porte. Je sentais le parquet sous mes pieds. Un parquet que je n'aurais pus oublier. J'étais dans la chambre d'ami de Mamie Pinako.

Des souvenirs mettant en scène trois gamins avachis sur le lit blanc au milieu de vieux livres qu'un grand chien noir venait de temps en temps renifler. Ca me semblait si loin…

Ma main se refermait alors sur la poignée et avant d'avoir eu le temps de l'actionner je me retrouvais propulsé à la renverse par ce qui me semblais être Winry.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il était réveillé ! »

Toujours les yeux clos, je sentais des bras s'enrouler autour de mon coup. Winry avait le même parfum que d'habitude…

« Tu nous a manqué Al, sanglotait-elle. Vraiment, vraiment manqué ! »

Pourquoi ? Je ne comprenais pas grand-chose à ce qu'elle disait. Pour excuser mon mutisme, je décidais de la prendre elle aussi dans mes bras et, chose étrange, mes mains s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux alors je s'enlaçais sa taille. Elle n'avait pas les cheveux aussi longs la dernière fois…

« Aller, tu dois mourir de faim, lança-t-elle en se détachant de mon épaule, de puis le temps… Mamie est redescendu pour préparer un bon petit dèj ! Tu vas te régaler !…Ben, Al, pourquoi tu n'ouvre pas les yeux ?

« La lumière, marmonnais-je, troublé par le soupçon de tristesse qui hantait la voie de mon amie d'enfance.

« Viens dans le couloir, il y fait plus sombre ! Tu va voire, c'est génial, ça a marché ! »

De quoi parlait-elle. De maman ? C'était pour ça qu'Ed n'était pas là, il était avec Maman ! Il aurait pu me réveiller l'imbécile ! Après tout, j'avais participé autant que lui !

« Winry ! Descendez, c'est prêt. »

Il me semblait que la voix de Mamie Pinako était différente elle aussi. Comme si…elle avait vieillit…

Doucement, j'ouvrais les yeux alors que Winry me traînait dans la cuisine. Elle semblait impatiente et angoissée, je me demandais pourquoi…

Lorsque mes yeux se furent habitués à la lumière de la salle, je me mis à chercher désespérément mon frère et ma mère. Personne à part mes hôtes.

Elles me regardaient avec des yeux étranges, comme si elles attendaient que je dise quelque chose, que je réagisse. Mais rien ne me paraissait anormal…A part cette impression qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur et qui me laisser penser que j'avais loupé quelques épisodes…

Pinako avait vraiment vieillit, il n'y avait pas que sa voix ; Winry semblait avoir au moins quatre ans de plus que moi alors que nous n'avions qu'un an d'écart ; et Ed n'était toujours pas là, ni maman…

« Heu…Ca va Al ? me demanda Winry.

« Où est Edward ? »

J'avais des millions de questions à poser mais étrangement, c'est celle-ci qui sorti de mes lèvres. Aussi insignifiante pouvait-elle paraître.

Et apparemment, j'avais fait mouche au vu de la teinte pâle et l'expression désolée que venaient de prendre leurs visages.

On frappa à la porte, empêchant ainsi le silence de s'installer. Pinako se rua dans l'entrée et accueillie la nouvelle venue. J'entendis à peine se qu'elles disaient mais j'avais compris son prénom : Rose. Je ne la connaissais pas, n'en avait jamais entendu parler et pourtant, il me semblait la connaître… Tout comme j'avais l'impression de connaître les cris de bébé qui s'élevaient de ses bras.

Un signe de tête et Winry m'entraînait dehors, vers le pré derrière la maison.

J'attendais toujours ma réponse mais retourner dans ce coins de verdure m'avais un peu apaisé. Il regorgeait de souvenirs joyeux et peut-être mon frère était-il là bas…

Un fois installés, les regards se tournèrent vers moi. On me regardait…comme quelqu'un que l'on retrouve après des années et cette sensation ne m'apaisait pas.

« Al, commença faiblement Winry, tu ne te rappelle de rien ?

« Pour Maman tu veux dire ?

« Pour…Enfin tu sais, ce qu'il y a eu après.

« Mais…après…après quoi ?

« Tu…Oh Alphonse ! »

De nouveau je me retrouvais entouré de ses bras, ses larmes me chatouillais la nuque et je regardais Pinako dont l'état ne semblait pas très joyeux non plus.

« Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ! »

Ce fut Winry qui se chargea de tout me raconter, enfin, ce dont elle était au courant, « vous ne vouliez jamais rien me dire alors… » ne cessait-elle de répéter. Les larmes coulaient toujours dans mon coup, elle ne m'avait pas lâché, et bientôt, elles furent rejoins par les miennes, lorsque Rose m'appris la mort puis la disparition de mon frère aîné.

Je ne savais pas grand-chose de ces quatre ans qui s'étaient écoulés, mais une seule chose m'importait, retrouver mon frère. Nii-san, je te retrouverais…

Ainsi j'avais retrouver mon corps et perdu mon frère. Etait-ce ça l'échange équivalent ? Je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre.

Je rejoindrait maître Izumi pour devenir encore plus fort et suivrait les trace de mon frère afin de retrouver mes souvenirs et le retrouver, lui.

Cette décision, cela fait trois jours que je l'ai prise. Et malgré le poids qu'elle pèse sur mon cœur, je continu à vivre. Je ne veux pas les rendre tristes et puis ça me permet de garder les idées claires. Contrairement à Edward, j'ai réussit à retrouver ma joie de vivre à travers toutes ces épreuves. Je ne suis pas comme lui, peut-être ne serais-je jamais aussi fort que lui, mais je dois essayer, pour rendre son sourire à Winry…

_Aloooors?_

_Oubliez pas les reviews!_


End file.
